Jake Sully
Jake Sully (born August 24, 2100s) is a renegade marine soldier that defected to the Na'vi race. He is also one of the 20 known avatars and the sixth Toruk Makto. He is also the current leader of the Omaticaya Clan, along with his mate, Neytiri. Jake was part of the Avatar Program, where humans controlled Na'vi-like creatures to infiltrate the Na'vi Omaticaya Clan, to get an extremely rare mineral that was supposed to save the Earth's energy crisis. He was accepted into the clan, and fell in love with Neytiri, the clan's princess. Jake learns the Na'vi ways and becomes attached to the Omaticaya, until the RDA destroys The Hometree, for which Jake seeks revenge. When everything seems lost to the Na'vi, Jake is able to attain Tsahaylu with a Great Leonopteryx, becoming the sixth Toruk Makto. He plays a key role in the final war, as he leads the Na'vi against the RDA offensive. Then the Na'vi ask Eywa to turn Jake into a Na'vi, and his consciousness is transferred from his human body into his Avatar body permanently. Biography ]] On Earth Jake Sully was born and raised on Earth, and grew up hearing mention of Pandora, a small moon orbiting the gas giant Polyphemus discovered in 2129. Though nothing is known of his childhood, he joined the Marines as an adult and suffered an injury in an unspecified war that left him paralyzed from the waist down. His twin brother, Tom Sully, was one of the select few scientists chosen to participate in the Avatar Program, and one of even fewer pilots. Tom trained on Earth for a tour on Pandora for the duration of three years, and represented a significant investment on the part of the Resources Development Administration. Shortly before his departure, he was murdered by a thief. Seeking to prevent substantial loss, the RDA approaches Jake with an offer to take his brother’s place. Having a genome identical to his brother’s, Jake has the ability to pilot Tom’s Avatar. Jake accepts the offer and departs for Pandora despite no prior Avatar training. Arrival on Pandora Jake wakes from cryo on the ISV Venture Star]]After the equivalent of 6 Earth years of traveling in "cryo" state, the ISV Venture Star arrives at Pandora. Jake is sent with a group of people on a Valkyrie shuttle to Pandora's surface. Upon landing, Jake and the other passengers are briefed on the use of an "Exo-Pack," a rebreather that filters naturally ocurring toxic chemicals such as Ammonia and Hydrogen cyanide from the air to allow for human life outside of RDA facilities. Jake arrives at Hell's Gate, the human colony, where he meets Colonel Miles Quaritch, a hardened and seasoned military veteran who is in charge of the colony security, and the person whom he will have to report to. He explains that there is an indigenous population called the Na'vi, and that "they are very hard to kill." The colony personnel and military are under the jurisdiction of the Resources Development Administration (RDA), a quasi-governmental organization from Earth. The Avatar Program Jake is introduced to Norm Spellman, a biologist who arrived on the same deployment of personnel as he did, and Dr. Grace Augustine, a botanist as well as the leader of the Avatar Program, which allows humans to control avatars. The avatars are genetically engineered human-Na’vi hybrids designed to look like a native Na'vi. Using the avatars, Grace and her team have made some considerable progress teaching some Na'vi their ways and the English language as well as learning their language and culture. However, Grace is not pleased with RDA administrator Parker Selfridge’s decision to use Jake to replace his brother’s avatar position, as she will have to spend time training him in Na’vi culture as well as teaching him how to control his avatar..]] Jake enters into his avatar, and he becomes overly excited because he can now walk. He runs from the lab and goes to the avatar compound, where he enjoys the use of his legs and meets Dr. Grace Augustine's avatar. First Contact With Pandora approach Jake.]]After being trained for several weeks in his new body, Jake, along with Grace and Norm explore the native wildlife with Trudy Chacon, a retired Marine pilot who is assigned to ferry them to their location. While Grace and Norm study the wildlife, Jake encounters a group of Hammerhead Titanotheres, a rhinoceros-like animal species. However, the Titanotheres flee from a Thanator, a terrifying land predator. Grace shouts at her group to flee. Jake runs for his life from the Thanator and loses his equipment and weapon in the process. He narrowly escapes death from the predator and desperately jumps into a gorge. As Jake travels through the forest of Pandora alone, Neytiri (princess of the Omaticaya) tracks him and prepares to kill him with her bow and a poison tipped arrow. However, just before she releases her arrow a wood sprite (a pure spirit from the Tree of Souls sent by Eywa- their deity) lands on the tip of her arrow. Taking this as a sign from Eywa she eases her bow back and lets Jake live. She continues to follow him until darkness falls. Jake creates a torch using a sap substance on the trees, and gets surrounded by a group of small sized Viperwolfs. Neytiri fought off the Viperwolves, having to kill one in Jake's defense. Jake tries to communicate with Neytiri as she speaks over the dead viperwolf in her language and then turns to leave him. Jake pursues Neytiri and tries to thank her for killing the viperwolf, which angers Neytiri. When Jake questions her as to why she was angry, she explains that you don't thank someone for killing a living thing, and it was an unnecessary death. Jake follows Neytiri, but she angrily rejects him, as he is one of the Sky People (the Na'vi term for humans) and cannot follow her. Suddenly, dozens of wood sprites come in and land on Jake's avatar body. Neytiri, amazed, recognizes the wood sprite's actions as a sign and decides to take Jake to her village to allow her mother, Mo'at (the queen and spiritual leader of the Na'vi) to decide what will be done with Jake. Becoming One of "The People" Jake and Neytiri arrive at The Hometree, the massive tree home of the Omaticaya Clan. Jake meets with Eytukan and Mo'at, the leaders of the clan and parents of Neytiri. Jake also meets Tsu'Tey, their strongest warrior and future leader of the Omaticaya clan, who wants to kill Jake. Jake presents himself as a warrior with the intention to learn from them. Eytukan is reluctant, but Mo'at (as the spiritual leader) orders Neytiri to teach Jake how to be one of The People. Reluctantly, Neytiri submits to her mother's command and teaches Jake about his avatar body, and about the Na'vi culture and language. chasing Jake and Neyriti.]]Back at Hell's Gate, Jake reports to Selfridge and Quaritch on information about the natives. Grace Augustine becomes aware of their interest in Jake's information and experiences and arranges for the Avatar team to be transferred to a remote camp in the floating Hallelujah Mountains, in order to continue their program without interference. Jake knows that Grace disapproved of Quaritch and Selfridge's interference and that is why she moved the team. Jake continues to check in remotely with Quaritch over the next three months and Quaritch monitors Jake's log recordings. Back at The Hometree, Neytiri tells Jake he is ready to pick his own banshee. They climb the Iknimaya to the Banshee's nest. Jake learns how to bond and control his flying Banshee, while gaining respect and admiration from the Na'vi but incurring the jealousy and annoyance of Tsu'Tey, Neytiri’s arranged mate and future Omaticaya clan leader. Once Jake masters his banshee he and Neytiri fly together and encounter a great leonopteryx, "The Last Shadow", and narrowly escape being killed by it. That evening, Neytiri explains what it was, shows Jake the skull of one, and tells him of the sacred Toruk Makto (a rider of a Great Leonopteryx). She talks about how her great-great-grandfather was the last of only five Toruk Makto in the history of their tribe, how he delivered The People from the time of great sadness, and how much she admired and loved him. At the end of three months Jake reports back to Quaritch as commanded. The colonel informs Jake that his assignment is over and he is to be transferred immediately back to earth to receive his promised surgery to restore use of his legs. Jake, now more concerned with the welfare of the Omaticaya more than his desire to walk again, is now reluctant and weary of his fellow humans trying to exploit the moon’s resources. He convinces Quaritch to give him one more night in order to convince the tribe to relocate peacefully. He tells the Colonel that once he completes that night's ceremony he will be made part of the People- an honor never granted to an avatar before. That night, Jake undergoes the ceremony where Eytukan makes him one of their own and forever a part of the People, with Grace and Neytiri looking on. Neytiri takes Jake to a special place where prayers can be heard by Eywa. It is a tree connected to the Tree of Souls, where he can make tsahaylu and hear the voices of all the past spirits. Neytiri tells Jake that now he is one of The People he can choose a mate, and suggests a couple of other Na'vi. Jake tells her that he has chosen her but Neytiri must also choose him. She informs him that she already has, and becomes his mate. Once they are mated to each other they are mated for life. After Jake returns to his human body, he realizes the predicament he put himself in, and ponders said acts. The Destruction of The Hometree .]]Rudely awakened, Neytiri encounters the hell truck, a huge bulldozer. She watches it destroy the Tree of Voices- one of the clan's most sacred places. Neytiri tries to wake Jake up, but he is in his human body preparing to go to his avatar body. Neytiri drags Jake's avatar body slowly while pleading with him to wake up. When Jake finally wakes up in his avatar, he tries to stop the bulldozer by standing in front of it. When it starts again he jumps on it and smashes one of its camera arrays.They return to the Hometree with Neytiri distraught over the loss of the tree, and Jake asks the Omaticaya to leave because the sky people will destroy their home with them inside. He attempts to explain to the tribe that they need to leave, but before anything else can happen, Jake and Grace's avatars collapse when they are suddenly sent back to their human bodies by soldiers sent to shut them down. Tsu'tey sees this as proof that he and Grace are traitors, and Neytiri has to defend Jake's inanimate avatar body from him. .]]Quaritch and Parker have seen the Hell Truck's footage and realize that Jake is no longer blindly following their orders. Grace tells an unbelieving Parker that the trees and plant life make up a huge network which connects the spiritual consciousness of all life, including the Na'vi, and must not be destroyed. Jake and Grace are allowed by Parker to return to their avatars for one hour to try and get the Na'vi to evacuate. Jake and Grace beg the Na'vi to leave but are bound by the Na’vi as traitors, making it clear that they intend to defend themselves. Neytiri finds out that Jake knew it was coming all along, which is devastating to her. A large strike force led by Quaritch destroys the Hometree, blasting its supports and knocking it to the ground, while injuring many of the Omaticaya including Eytukan. A devastated Mo'at releases Jake and Grace from their bonds and pleads for them to save her tribe. Jake and the rest began to run, but Neytiri finds her father Eytukan impaled on a shard of wood and dying. Jake sees Neytiri weeping over her father's body and tries to comfort her, but she rejects him and leaves him. Amidst the chaos, Jake and Grace are forcefully sent back to their original bodies to be placed under arrest for treason, along with Norm Spellman, who tried to stop the military from disabling their avatar forms. Trudy Chacon and Dr. Max Patel rescue the Avatar team from prison and flies them to safety, however Grace is shot by Quaritch when he attempts to stop them from leaving Hell's Gate. The team flies the camp container holding the avatar link pods into hiding near the Tree of Souls, where the remaining Omaticaya have fled to safety. Jake returns to his avatar form, which had been abandoned in the chaos. He calls his banshee from the ashes of the Hometree. Jake then tells the banshee that it will not like what he is planning, as he intends to "take this to a whole new level", and the only thing he can do to gain the Na'vi's trust again by becoming the sixth Toruk Makto. They fly until they find the Great Leonopteryx, which Jake tames and controls, becoming the next Toruk Makto. He lands at the Tree of Souls, as all the Na'vis are astonished when they see that Jake tamed a Leonopteryx. When Neytiri sees him, she knows why she chose him, and explains why she rejected him, now allowing him back into her life. Jake makes a plea to Mo’at to save Grace from dying by having her consciousness transferred permanently to her avatar form, using the Tree of Souls, before her human body expires. However, it is too late, as Grace is too weak to be transferred. Before she passes away, she tells Jake that she’s seen Eywa and the holy entity does exist. The Final Battle Jake asks Tsu'Tey, the new clan leader, to help him stop the humans. Having earned back the tribe's trust, Jake asks for Tsu'Tey's permission to speak and that it would honor him if he could translate it to the Na'vi. Those words gather all the Na'vi clans for battle, as the previous Toruk Makto did. Jake also makes tsahaylu with the tree of souls and asks Eywa to look into Graces' memories and see how humans destroyed earth, and to intervene to keep them from destroying Pandora as well. Earth's 'Gaia' is dead. Neytiri overhears him and tells him that Eywa does not take sides, only to keep the balance of life on Pandora. .]]Surveying the Na’vi with satellites, Quaritch learns that other clans have converged with the Omaticaya at the Tree of Souls and decides to destroy them and their holy ground to put an end to their defiance once and for all with a massive block of explosives. A huge military fleet commandeered by Quaritch approach the Tree of Souls, with the intention to send the area into flames. Thousands of Na’vi warriors led by Jake and Tsu’Tey take to the skies and attack the fleet, causing huge losses on both sides. Neytiri is knocked off her Banshee and flees the military ground forces, while Norm’s avatar is shot and killed, forcing him to jump back to his original body. Tsu’Tey makes a valiant attempt to take down the shuttle carrying the explosives, but is killed in the process. Trudy goes against her fellow humans and attacks Quaritch’s ship which was attempting to shoot down Jake, but ends up having her own ship shot down, killing her in the explosion. As the tide turns in favour of the RDA, Pandora's wildlife starts to fight back, leading Neytiri to believe that Eywa heard Jake's prayer. Jake calls Tsu'Tey, Trudy and Norm, but no one answers, and he assumes they are dead. He jumps off the Leonopteryx and destroys several ships with bombs, including Quaritch's Dragon Assault Ship. He also destroys the Valkyrie that was carrying the explosives meant to destroy the Tree of Souls. Neytiri, back on land, is surprised when Pandora's deadliest creature, the Thanator, bows to her and lets her make tsahaylu with and ride it. Quaritch manages to escape from his ship, in his AMP Suit. Finding the camp containing the avatar transfer pods by chance, Quaritch attempts to destroy Jake’s body but Neytiri and her Thanator attack him. However, Quaritch kills the Thanator with his AMP and is about to kill Neytiri when Jake arrives to challenge him. After a battle between Jake and Quaritch, Jake destroys his breathing support, but Quaritch puts on an Exopack. Quaritch breaks the window to the pod where Jake's human body is, leaking poisonous Pandoran atmosphere to Jake's human body and leaving him near death. Neytiri saves Jake's avatar by firing two arrows into Quaritch’s chest, killing the colonel. She then places an Exopack onto Jake's human body, thus saving him. New Life As A Na'vi Having put an end to the military attack, Jake makes his last log entry on August 24, 2154, explaining that the humans were sent back to Earth by the Na'vi, except for a few, and that he decided to stay in his avatar form permanently. Returning to the Tree of Souls, he undergoes the consciousness transfer from his human body to his avatar form, and awakens to a new life as a Na'vi. Personality and Traits Jake is a good man who is slightly shy but still gets along relatively well with everyone, and is the type who prefers reasoning over force. He also does not treat his disability as an obstacle in life, and is able to take much scrutiny, as shown when able-bodied marines comment on him as he departs from the Valkyrie at Hell's Gate and Dr. Grace Augustine's initial hostile disposition towards him. He goes through major development of his concepts of what he feels is right, changing from an unsure newcomer to Pandora, to an excited person being able to get his legs back while in his avatar form; being brought by Neytiri into the Omaticaya Clan, to finally becoming one of the People. His traits include curiosity, courage, bravery, determination and passion. These are shown in many cases where he faces off a Hammerhead Titanothere, escapes from a Thanator and fights a pack of Viperwolfs. He also falls in love with Pandora's flora and fauna, the Na'vi and of course, Neytiri, and it is this that causes him to switch loyalties to side with the Na'vi and drive the RDA off. Despite Neytiri's rejection of him after finding out that he knew all along of the impending attack, Jake does not give up on Neytiri and the Na'vi, and controlling a Great Leonopteryx, becomes the sixth Toruk Makto and proceeds to unite the many Na'vi clans, before finally succeeding in driving the RDA off Pandora. Relationships Neytiri .]]Jake first met Neytiri when she saved him from a pack of Viperwolfs, but she was mad at him, as it was an unnecesary death. When Jake asked why she saved him, she explained that a Woodsprite told her that he was a pure spirit. As dozens of Woodsprites touched Jake, Neytiri took him to the Omaticaya Clan. Eytukan and Mo'at, the leaders of the clan and parents of Neytiri, decided to teach Jake their ways, choosing Neytiri as his tutor. As Neytiri taught him the Na'vi culture and language, their relationship grew stronger. When Jake was able to tame his own Banshee, Neytiri was more than impressed, and chemistry was visible. That night, Jake underwent, with Grace and Neytiri looking on, the ceremony where Eytukan considers him as one of their own, part of the People. Later, Neytiri tells Jake that he can choose his mate, and he chose her. They spent that night mating, and are now mated for life. . When they returned to the clan, Jake confessed to spying on the Na'vi, and Neytiri was devastated. When the Hometree is destroyed, Neytiri is even more upset, as her father, Eytukan, was killed in the battle. But when Jake is able to tame a Great Leonopteryx, Neytiri began to trust him more, and they fought together against the RDA forces. Neytiri saved Jake's life twice, once from Quaritch and a second time when she placed the emergency rebreather on his human form. Grace Augustine on the Avatar Compound.]]Grace in the beginning had a dislike for Jake, because he was in the military and was inexperienced with the Avatar Program. But as the movie progresses, Grace becomes more like a mother to Jake, feeding him and offering advice (which he rarely accepts). Colonel Quaritch Jake originally sees Quaritch as an ally and is something of a father figure to Jake when he first arrived on Pandora, saying through voice-over that "There's nothing like an old-school security briefing." He is a foil to Dr. Augustine in Jake's relationships. In exchange for the use of his legs, Jake agrees to gain military intelligence for the Colonel in case military action against the Na'vi should ever become necessary. However, as he becomes closer to Neytiri and the Na'vi, he questions, and then breaks, his ties with Quaritch. Norm Spellman Jake first meets up with Norm on Pandora after the meeting with Colonel Quaritch. He tells Jake that Norm is one of the scientists he will be working with and he has been learning about the Na'vi. Norm knows a lot of the Na'vi language, which he learnt while training for the Avatar Program back on Earth and even has a small conversation with Dr. Grace Augustine. Norm is also in the Avatar Program with Jake as he does assist Jake in the war against the humans as the leader of the Na'vi cavalry. Norm was initially jealous of Jake, as he had trained for 5 years, and yet Jake, with no training, was accepted into the Omaticaya Clan. His jealousy is slowly dissipated when they start to work together, and he even takes it upon himself to help the Avatar team at great costs, as seen when he attempts (though futile) to stop Quaritch in a number of ways, from stopping the machines to him being involved in the final battle against the RDA. Trudy Chacon Jake sees Trudy as an ally after he met up with her in her chopper, heading up to "the shack" (as Jake referred to it) up in the Hallelujah Mountains. During the war, Jake asked Trudy for help, which she does by breaking them out of jail and even fighting along side the Na'vi against the RDA, unfortunately leading to her demise at Quaritch's hands. Trivia General *Jake Sully was originally named "Josh Sully" in Cameron's first concept. Quotes "Everything is backwards now, like out there is the true world and in here is the dream." :- Jake on a log entry. "I don't know who I am anymore." :- Jake confused. "I'm probably just talking to a tree right now." :- Jake talking to Eywa through the Tree of Souls. "It didn't feel like 6 years, more like a fifth of tequila and an ass-kicking." :-Jake on Cryosleep. "Sooner or later, though, you always have to wake up." :- Jake after Cryosleep and after the destruction of the Hometree. "'''I've already chosen. But this woman must also choose me."' :- Jake talking to Neytiri about choosing her as his mate. ''"'What the hell are you doing, Jake?"'' :-Jake talking to himself in his mind in his human body after he mated with Neytiri ''"The sky people have sent us a message, that they can take whatever they want, and no one can stop them. Well, we will send them a message. . . That this, this is our land!"' :-Jake inciting the Na'vi to retaliate against the RDA's actions at Hometree. de:Jake Sully nl:Jake Sully Category:Avatar Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Avatars Category:RDA Category:Na'vi